


Juliantina One Shots

by macapleasecallme



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macapleasecallme/pseuds/macapleasecallme
Summary: Just as the title suggest, this is a collection of unrelated Juliantina one shots. Every story will have different rating and trigger warnings.1. Julia, Juliana, Julietta - 3,9k words2. Starless Night - 2,3k words
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. Julia, Juliana, Julietta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her break up with Lucho, Valentina tried to move on in every aspect of her life. A new and quite unexpected role she found herself taking on was that of Sergio's wingwoman as he fell for a mysterious girl named Julia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Content warnings: none

Valentina was tired. More than tired, actually. Exhausted.

It all started a couple of weeks after she finally broke up with Lucho. At first, when she hung out with Sergio, he kept trying to convince her to give his friend one last chance.

Back then she thought that this was the worst it'd get. But, oh boy, was she wrong...

The first time it happened, it took Valentina by surprise. She found it cute even.

Usually, in their coffee dates she'd be the first to arrive as it took him a long time to find a parking spot. Then he'd greet her with a warm apologetic smile, remove his aviator sunglasses and then they'd start catching up. He'd never fail to mention his success with the ladies and eventually, he'd bring up the topic of Lucho.

However, this wasn't the case at all that day.

Valentina found him waiting at their spot with a faraway look in his eyes and a dopey grin. He didn't notice her when she sat at the table or when she removed her jacket. It took three waves at his peripheral vision to get his attention.

"I met a girl three days ago," he started explaining once greetings were out of the way, "she's so pretty Vale. She has brown hair and eyes, she's pretty but not vain. And her smile man, her smile."

"Aw, what's her name?"

"She's a mystery to me Vale. I kept asking her name but only managed to get it today. She's Julia. Like Julia Roberts and yes I told her that" he grimaced at the last part.

As much as he tried to convince everyone of the contrary, Sergio wasn't very successful in the romantic department. Apart from his high school sweetheart, most of his experiences were one night stands. He didn't know how to talk to women he was genuinely interested in and apparently, this time was no different.

"I'm sure she didn't mind," she tried to reassure him, "but tell me, how did you meet?"

"She was selling lottery tickets at the park outside dad's office. That's another thing about her Vale, she doesn't look poor. She's like an actress going incognito for a role."

This was one of the things she didn't very much liked about Sergio. He had a very classist and conservative way of seeing things. He and Lucho were a lot like Eva in that way. Valentina however knew better than to judge people by things such as their income.

"I've never felt like this before. She's perfect. Pretty, funny and hot too. I mean her body..."

"I'm sure she has a nice figure Sergio" she smiled, they wouldn't be talking about that Julia if she wasn't hot. He nodded in agreement and went on about that for another five minutes.

Back then Valentina thought it'd be a one-off thing. That he'd move on to the next hot girl he'd meet at a club on the weekend. As it turns out, this wasn't the case.

Julia immediately became the subject of almost every discussion they had. And sure, Valentina was happy. Mostly because her friend finally started to be more serious but also because he had stopped bringing up the topic of Lucho. If anything, it looked like the two friends had drifted apart in the weeks since the break up.

Soon enough, Sergio declared her his wingwoman and initially Valentina didn't mind taking on that role. She gladly gave Sergio advice, since he had no idea how to get Julia's attention. It was fun actually. Until it wasn't...

More than once he called her intoxicated to talk about the girl.

_"She doesn't have any social media, Vale. She's so cool!"_

_"Why doesn't she give me her number? I just wanna hear her voice. Her voice is so hot!"_

_"She doesn't like alcohol Vale! I'll stop drinking tomorrow. She makes me wanna be a better man!"_

_"Her ass, man! I mean her ass, Vale, you have no idea."_

_"I can't stop thinking about her. What do you mean your dissertation deadline is in a few hours and you're busy? She's so pretty, Vale, like a painting."_

_"I wrote a poem about her, tell me what you think..."_

So, to say that Valentina was tired it'd be an understatement. Whenever she tried address the issue he swiftly changed the subject back to same topic. Julia.

Valentina was torn between wanting to cut off Sergio, since he ignored her advice anyway, and wanting to meet that woman, fall to her knees and beg her to take him out on a date. If not for his sake then for Valentina's.

She already had enough problems as it was. She had completed her college obligations, she was already working full-time at El Centro, Eva was forcing her to get more involved in the business side of the company and she's also going out on dates with boring men. Not to mention Lucho, who refused to move on and still called her and followed her around on occasion.

Valentina finally confided in her brother about this. See, a part of her felt guilty for being annoyed with Sergio's behavior. They've known each other since high school and now she felt like a bad friend.

Guille reassured her that this wasn't the case. On the contrary, she was too patient with him. According to him, Sergio showed no respect for her boundaries, he called her at all hours of the night and wasn't even pretending to be interested in her problems. He suggested that she slowly distance herself from him.

And, not without an ounce of guilt, Valentina followed Guille's advice. She stopped answering his calls at night. She made sure to bring a friend during their coffee dates and whenever he asked her to meet Julia in person she always came up with an excuse.

He soon realized that his behavior was bothering her. A little over two months since he first mentioned the girl, Sergio came to Valentina's apartment with pastries and coffee from her favorite place and a sheepish grin.

She quickly forgave him after that and, to his credit, he stopped mentioning Julia all the time. Not only that, he started showing interest about her dating life and had already stopped mentioning Lucho for a while now.

Things in the friendship department were overall looking up for her. She couldn't say the same about her love life though. Date after unsuccessful date Valentina started giving up on the idea of falling in love. She even considered embracing her inner spinster; adopt cats, learn how to knit, read "War and Peace" and so on.

Sergio wasn't that much better either. He was unwilling to move on from Julia and he refused to see that she wasn't interested in him as more than a friend, at best. And at moments like these, Valentina was glad she hadn't been unlucky enough to fall in love.

After yet another mediocre date which led to unsatisfying sex, Valentina received a text from Sergio asking to meet the next day at the earliest. That was unusual for him who preferred to sleep through Sunday morning.

She went by his apartment at around ten. It was clear that he hadn't slept all night and was still a bit drunk. He didn't show any interest in the coffee she brought but he didn't say no to pancakes.

"How did your date go?" he asked but Valentina could tell he wasn't very interested. He was prolonging the inevitable questions about his state.

"Meh" she simply shrugged, taking a big bite from the wonderful breakfast.

"Really? Again?"

"Mhm" she nodded and stared at him with an inquisitive look that she knew always worked.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me Sergio. Spill!"

"Alright, fine!" he said but stayed silent for a moment. Valentina let him; it was clear that whatever the issue, it wasn't easy for him to talk. "She told me she wasn't interested. And worse, she told me why."

"A boyfriend?"

"Oh, no" he chuckled and shook his head, wallowing in self-pity, "swear that you won't laugh at me Vale."

"I promise. Now tell me!"

"Well," he took a deep breath and finally said "she's gay."

Valentina bit her bottom lip and tried not to laugh. Not with the girl's sexual orientation of course, but at the situation. Of course the first girl he grew serious feelings for was a lesbian.

"At least the issue wasn't you?" she offered weakly.

"Yeah, right."

She gave him an understanding smile and he chuckled awkwardly. She tried to come up with a way to lighten up his mood.

"We're so unlucky though," she noted and playfully rolled her eyes. "Okay, mostly you."

"Says the chick who goes to the worst dates ever."

"Hey! At least none of them were gay!"

"Touché, Carvajal, very fucking touché," he replied with a poker face but after a couple of seconds he cracked a smile.

Soon they both started laughing and she knew. He will be okay.

Later, as she was watching a film with Guille, she let out a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to deal with that Julia and Sergio's infatuation with her anymore.

* * *

Six days later, Sergio seemed to be moving on given that she received an invitation to a party he'll be hosting at Armoir that night. She had politely declined but nevertheless, she was glad to see him at a better state.

Around lunchtime, Valentina had just finished with a last minute shareholders meeting about financial issues she'd never understand. As she walked out from Grupo Carvajal she impulsively decided to walk around as she needed to clear her head for a while.

She decided to stop and grab some coffee first before strolling around the general area. She entered a small coffee shop that didn't seem very busy. Sergio texted her while she waited in line and only looked up from her phone when she was about to give her order.

When she did look up though she was met with the most beautiful eyes, so unlike any other browns she's ever seen. They're curious even during the mundane task of taking an order. The woman had a smile that looked genuine and a warm voice.

Valentina looked at her tag; Juliana.

After she finished giving her order, she decided to change her original plans. She took a seat in one of the small yet cozy couches of this coffee shop. A decision that had nothing to do with the barista. Not at all...

While Valentina waited for her brunch to cool off she couldn't help but steal glances at the woman. She noticed the swift and elegant way she moved around. The welcoming way she smiled at the people who came and went and how beautiful she looked when she laughed at something a coworker said.

What Valentina didn't expect was the blush that crept up her face once Juliana caught her in the act. They held eye contact for a few seconds that felt stretched in time before Valentina looked down bashfully, too taken aback by the intensity of the woman's gaze.

To distract herself, she opened the files Eva had shoved in her bag when the meeting ended. She tried to understand the contents but to no avail. She blew a strand of hair out of her face in frustration as she continued with her task.

Then she noticed something in her field of vision. She took her eyes off of a particularly confusing sheet to see a blueberry muffin. She lifted her gaze and was met with a polite smile from none other than Juliana.

"I hope you don't mind. You looked like you needed it" she said nonchalantly and her eyes followed the papers sprawled on the coffee table.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Valentina replied and then she too glanced at the table "I hope whoever invented economy is burning in hell right now."

"It's that bad huh?" Juliana chuckled.

"You've got no idea..." she smirked as she cut a small piece and ate it. Her eyes widened "This is so good. Did you make it?"

"No but I'm glad you liked it," she smiled genuinely and then pointed at the empty plate and the almost finished cup of coffee, "may I take these?"

"Yes, of course" she said and handed them to Juliana who put them in the tray she was carrying.

"Can I bring you anything else?"

"I'd like some tea."

"We have a big selection, let me bring you our special menu."

A few seconds later Juliana came back with a catalog that Valentina scanned quickly. If she were being honest she was more preoccupied with finding a way to prolong this interaction. "So many options. Do you have any suggestions?"

After a little back and forth, the waitress helped her pick and then she went back to her barista duties. Much to Valentina's disappointment. She let out a small sigh and started gathering the papers, coming to terms with the fact that she wasn't going to get any job done.

Once the table was cleared again she allowed herself to steal a glance at Juliana who was currently speaking to a customer. She had her hair in a simple ponytail and underneath her black apron she was wearing a white t-shirt and skinny high-waisted black jeans.

Valentina tried not to stare at those jeans which accentuated her beautiful legs and... peach. Instead she focused on that charming smirk of hers and her sharp jawline.

Was that a beauty spot on her cheek?

She was too busy taking her in to notice that the man had finished his order. So when Juliana turned at her direction she once again caught her staring.

This time though, she smiled back with a playful familiarity that shouldn't exist given their limited interaction. And unlike the previous time, now it was Juliana who brought an end to their moment as she started preparing the order.

Valentina opened her Instagram and started scrolling down her feed. She rolled her eyes at a photo Lucho had posted of him and Nayeli in a rather intimate pose. She really hoped he had moved on and this wasn't another ploy of his to make her jealous.

When she saw Juliana approaching with her tea, Valentina locked her phone and gave her a thankful smile. The brew smelled amazing and she told her as much. They struck up a small conversation which ended with Juliana suggesting that she check out some books the coffee shop had on the other side of the room.

Valentina blew some air to the tea first and hesitantly brought the tip of her top lip in contact with the liquid. Judging that it was still too hot for her to drink, she decided to follow her advice. The fact that Juliana was close to where the small bookcase was, cleaning one of the tables, was merely a coincidence.

It had a bigger variety than Valentina expected. Going from sport magazines to political science and philosophy. She was indecisive and Juliana must have noticed it too.

"Can't make up your mind?" she asked her and she nodded. "I don't know if you like fashion, but I really enjoyed this book. It's about the most iconic photographs in the history of Latin American fashion."

Juliana pointed at the bottom shelf and Valentina kneeled down to grab the book. It was the coffee table kind, with Frida Kahlo's Vogue photo as the cover. She opened a random page; on the left side it showed a high resolution famous photo and on the right a two-column text about it.

She felt herself smiling. Between the ages of sixteen and nineteen she used to have a modeling side gig but those days were over for good now. Valentina had been too preoccupied with other events in her life to remember how much she loved fashion.

So, she started reading. The only thing that diverted her attention was Juliana. Whenever she got the chance, the woman quickly stopped by her table just to leave a comment on the page she was on and they'd exchange a few quips before she left again.

But even from afar their gazes met. More often than not it was Valentina who caught the barista staring. After a while it turned into a silent game that remained unacknowledged when they talked about the book or when Juliana asked her if she wanted anything else.

Her stomach performed somersaults whenever the waitress smiled at her or raised her eyebrow. She knew that if she were standing up, her legs would be trembling. The effect this woman had on her in the few hours they knew each other was unparalleled.

It would be enough to make Valentina worried if she allowed herself to think about it. Instead, she chose to dwell on the moment rather than consider the implications of what this meant for her.

A little more than an hour after she started reading that book though, a call came to burst her cozy bubble.

Eva practically screamed, demanding to know where she was and why she was late to family brunch. Her father, her siblings and their significant others had all been waiting for her for the past twenty minutes.

Honestly Valentina had forgotten about it but regardless, she made up some silly excuse. Juliana seemed to understand a part of what was happening. As soon as the call ended she approached her and asked her if she wanted the bill.

This was enough to make her realize that she was running out of time. She didn't want to part ways with her just yet. Her own busy schedule wouldn't allow her to come by this coffee shop for at least a week, if not more.

There was chemistry between them and Juliana must have felt it too. Right? Then again, it was part of her job to be polite. She could have very well treated her just like any other customer...

After she gathered her stuff, Juliana followed her near the entrance and touched her forearm lightly. Valentina turned around to face her too eagerly to be considered cool. Thankfully her akward movement went unnoticed by her.

"I hope our hospitality has convince you to come by our coffee shop again."

"It has, but I'm very busy. I don't know if I can..." Valentina broke eye contact but noticed Juliana's smile dropping for a moment.

"Well, I don't know if you work nearby but we're also doing delivery. If, you know..." Juliana shrugged.

Valentina usually didn't order coffee or food as Chivis took it as a personal offense but right now she didn't care. She felt a little emboldened by Juliana's words, which seemed to indicate an interest.

"Which days are you working?" Valentina asked.

"I don't know."

Oh? Did she got this all wrong? Of course she had... She was about to start course-correct but Juliana interrupted her.

"What I mean is, I'm brand new here. I'm on trial period for another week and a half and I-" she shook her head at her own rambling which Valentina found super cute. "It's a very long story."

"I understand," she said while she bit her bottom lip in an effort not to grin like an idiot, "we'll have to leave this to fate I guess."

It's not like Valentina was planning on ordering every day for the rest of the week until she saw Juliana. That would be desperate. She wasn't desperate.

"We don't have to," Juliana noted, "unless you don't have an Instagram..."

"Of course I have."

In the most nonchalant way she could muster she took the phone from her purse, opened the app and then handed it to Juliana. The woman typed something quickly and gave it back to her.

Valentina saw a simple private account. The initials 'J.V.' in bold and an unfamiliar quote as her bio. She clicked the follow button before she took a further look to her profile. Her photo showed a black silhouette in a sunset and she had less than 200 followers. Which she found surprising given Juliana's beauty.

Absentmindedly, she must have said something of the like out loud because she heard a chuckle coming from Juliana's direction.

"Yeah, I used to have more but the past three months have been very strange for me," she explained cryptically. "I may or I may not have had a low-key stalker situation..."

"A stalker?" Valentina asked surprised and touched her wrist. "Are you okay now? Are they in jail?"

"Everything is fine," she smiled reassuringly. "It wasn't very dangerous, just annoying. A dude couldn't get the million hints..."

"Men are a lot like that" Valentina scrunched up her nose at that.

Juliana nodded in agreement and made a cute disgusted face. Valentina couldn't help but chuckle and Juliana joined her.

As their laughter started dying down, Valentina's gaze began shifting between her eyes and lips. She stared as the woman subconsciously bit her bottom lip and grinned. When she finally looked up at Juliana's eyes she caught her already staring at her lips.

They once again chuckled and cleared their throats in unison. Just then Valentina's phone rang. It was Alirio who called her to let her know where he had parked.

"Well, I really have to go now..."

"Right... I'll have to get back to work as well" Juliana said and pointed at the practically empty space. "But we will talk?"

"Yeah, if you accept my request that is" she joked. She prayed that she didn't sound like all the socially awkward men who had told her the same thing.

"Hmmm, I'll consider it" she playfully teased and winked at her before they said their goodbyes again.

* * *

Sergio was currently typing at his laptop.

He had failed most of his classes last semester and now this mistake was catching up to him. From the looks of it he won't be graduating with the rest of his class.

Thankfully, two of his professors allowed him to write a paper to pass their classes. His charm had once again worked. It was clear that Ms. Hernandez was interested in him!

His phone rang and to his surprise it was Valentina calling. He was usually the first to reach out because, for all her sweetness, she could be a bit of a diva. Needless to say that his curiosity had piqued.

"Hey Vale, what's up?"

"I met a girl."

Sergio felt his brow arching. Did she mean a friend or...

"And?"

"Her name is Juliana and she's very beautiful. She's one of those people that you only have to see once and you'll never forget them. It's not just her outside beauty Sergio, she's so magnetic, so smart and sweet. She carries that air of confidence that isn't arrogant."

"Aw you have a crush on a girl..." he teased. It shouldn't have surprised him. Dating Lucho for years must have this effect on women...

"Shut up," he could hear her blush from miles away. It was kinda cute.

"Do you have her on Instagram?"

"She went private but she'll accept my request. She's so fascinating Sergio. You can tell that she's a deeply caring person as well and she's also-"

As Valentina went on about this Julietta chick Sergio let out a sigh. Had he been like that too?

No matter the answer, one thing was for sure...

This is going to be exhausting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving this one-shot a chance, it really means a lot! Let me know what you think. Feedback, even negative, is deeply appreciated.  
> Don't forget to check out my most recent story if you haven't already: [ at the edge of the world ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829219)  
> See you next time!


	2. Starless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana's thoughts during the night she was being held captive by Alacran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Content warnings: mentions of abduction and death

Total and complete darkness envelopes the room the moment one of Alacran's cronies locks the door after taking the dinner that Juliana didn't touch.

Now, everything is dark. The only light is coming from a window near the ceiling. The artificial color is indication enough that it's coming from a lamppost.

It's nothing she can't handle. She's never been afraid of the dark.

Nor has she been scared of dying. She knew death was coming for her as soon as she found out the truth about Chino. And she's made peace with it. Or so she thought...

Now that she's aware of how close death lingers, Juliana feels restless. She doesn't bother coming up with escape plans, there's no way they'll let another Valdes evade them.

And so death awaits her in less than a day's time.

She hopes for an easy, quick one but she knows better than that. Because when Alacran said that he'll make her suffer for the sheer pleasure of it, she knew he meant every single word.

She hears sounds coming from outside, distant muffled voices and a chair being dragged through the corridor. She can tell that a man stops just outside her door, the sound of a flickering lighter follows right after.

Everything's been fuzzy since Alacran's men abducted her but Juliana knows she's locked in a basement. That much she remembers. Besides, she can smell it in the air, she can feel the humidity in her skin. She's trapped.

She tries to overhear the conversations but the only words she can make out are 'Alacran' and 'Chino'. Her only chance at survival is Chino Valdes.

This way Juliana knows she's doomed.

Her father never cared for her, not when she was an innocent, helpless child and certainly not now. Lupita used to be her only friend but if the past few days have taught her anything is that her mother's love is conditional.

Then there's Valentina.

_Valentina._

They were supposed to be each other's person, but she soon discovered that her deepest fear wasn't completely unfounded. Valentina had no qualms about moving on. She ran back to Lucho and continued right where they had left it off.

And Juliana in return betrayed their love too and in the worst possible way.

She gets up from the uncomfortable mattress on the floor and walks in circles. She scratches her skin in all the places Sergio touched her.

So much for the pact.

She feels something salty on her lips. Tears. She doesn't care to wipe them away. Her end is coming soon. Nothing matters.

_Valentina._

Juliana's mind starts going to dark places. She wonders. Once she's dead who's gonna care?

Her mom will mourn the daughter she always wanted, not who she really is. Chino will feel relief, one less problem in his head. And Valentina? She's going to cry in her funeral and she'll be consoled in the arms of a man who doesn't deserve her.

Because Lucho isn't worthy of Valentina. He doesn't deserve to call her his after the way he treated her for so long, as if she was his property. He doesn't deserve to touch her skin, to hold her hand and kiss her. He doesn't deserve to lay in bed with her at night and...

She has to stop for her own sake. If her death is going to teach Valentina anything then she hopes it will be that she too deserves to be loved.

And now, in her darkest moment, Juliana knows without a doubt that she loves Valentina.

She loves her in a way she never knew she was capable of. In such a deep way that she didn't know that a human could love another human. And she prays that, somehow, Valentina will be able to sense it.

She takes off her jacket, hopelessly trying to find a piece of paper, or any surface really. Somewhere she could write all the things she had been unable to convey. Maybe when the authorities discover her body they'll hand that last message to Valentina.

She searches but to no avail, her pockets are empty. Except for a key that Perlita gave her which was forgotten in an inside pocket.

She lays in the mattress again and faces the wall. A ray of yellow light illuminates a thin strip there, just in her eye level. She touches the wall there and confirms that it's damp from humidity. She slowly scratches the surface with the key.

V

A

L

She considers writing the rest of her name but then remembers what she once told her. And stops.

_They were laying naked on Valentina's bedroom, sleepy and lazy but not ready for the night to end. Valentina was caressing her cheek with a carefree smile and then let out a small giggle._

_"What?" Juliana asked, smiling besides herself._

_"Nothing, it's silly," she chuckled and then nuzzled in on Juliana's neck, "I was just thinking that you are the only one who has ever called me Val."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, it's strange isn't it? It's like that name was only meant to be said by you..."_

_Juliana laughed and Valentina buried her face even deeper on her neck. Then she mumbled something._

_"Val, babe, I can't understand you."_

_"I'm so cheesy."_

_"No, no you aren't. I wasn't making fun of you," she clarified as she drew soothing circles on Valentina's arm. "You're the only person who calls me Juls too."_

_"I am?"_

_"Yep. I was never really close enough to anyone to get a nick name. Except for Lupe I guess who always called me Juli" she trailed off and she felt her girlfriend tensing._

_"Juls..." Valentina pouted. She could tell that she felt sad hearing more details about her childhood._

_"Val" she whispered, giving her a comforting smile._

_Her past didn't matter. At that moment she felt like everything that happened to her, good or bad, led her in this bed, holding this wonderful woman in her arms._

_They gazed into each other's eyes until fatigue started settling in. Just as sleep was about to overtake them, Valentina slowly kissed her lips one last time and whispered goodnight._

_She could feel herself smiling as she drifted off to sleep._

Juliana stares at the three letters on the wall. VAL. Their pet names were theirs alone. A secret language only shared between lovers.

Former lovers.

She blows some air to the inscription and touches it, making sure all dust was off. Then she puts the key back in the pocket.

She briefly considers using it as a weapon. If she's going to be tortured and killed simply for being Chino's daughter she might as well go down fighting as a Valdes. She soon realizes though that she has no fight left in her.

And for the first time since she's been left alone she wonders what's the time. How long does she have left?

It doesn't matter.

Her eyes fall back to the name again. She caresses the inscription like she would if it was Valentina herself and not just her name in a humid wall. Like she was next to her instead of miles away.

Juliana closes her eyes and remembers how her lips felt against Valentina's. How warm and safe, how loved and protected she had made her feel. She then remembers the words Valentina said to her in the back of Alirio's car the day they kissed for the first time.

_"Just let yourself be loved Juliana, please!"_

Suddenly a question forms in her head and with a sense of clarity that she lacked the past couple of days. She wonders if she had been too quick to jump into conclusions when she caught Valentina and Lucho hugging. She wonders if she's with Lucho not because they always find their way back together, like Sergio claimed, but because Valentina succumbed to Eva's pressure.

Were they even together to begin with?

Juliana has always been very realistic, she's always been able to judge people's character. She can tell whether they are lying to her or not. But her objective people-reading skills are moot when it comes to Valentina. What she feels for her is too strong. She can't distance herself enough to see clearly.

She does know one thing though. No matter how she feels about Juliana now, if she still has feelings for her or if she has moved on, even for a brief time Valentina loved her. She loved her and unconditionally so.

Juliana knows it by the way she had stared at her, how she touched her and kissed her. By all the beautiful confessions whispered in hospitals, in the backseats of SUV cars, cafeterias, double beds and kitchens. Behind seemingly light-headed conversations and jokes.

Even if Valentina doesn't love her the same way Juliana still does and always will, the memories, everything they shared in those brief weeks are perhaps enough.

She hears loud voices and crude laughter coming from just outside her door. It's enough to ground her back to the reality of her situation.

She's going to be murdered.

Perhaps it's better if Valentina doesn't love her anymore. This way she's not going to hurt as much as she would otherwise when she finds out about her demise. It might be easier for her, less painful. God knows she has suffered enough losses already.

She hopes that she'll cherish their memories together. That she's going to look back at them fondly as she'll inevitably move on with her life. And Juliana knows that she truly wants this for Valentina.

There's nothing to be gained from dwelling in the past. What's done is done. Valentina deserves to live a long happy life. And if she's to die in the next hours, Juliana prays that Valentina will find someone else who's going to love her the same way she did. The way Valentina deserves to be loved.

Not like Lucho does.

The only selfish wish that Juliana has is one. That when, in decades from now, Valentina will be old and grey, having lived a fulfilling life and surrounded by her family that she'll still remember her and their love. That she'll still spare a thought on her. That she'll cherish their happy moments.

Not the broken promises and the betrayals. Not their fights and the coward giving ins to selfish, homophobic people. Not the misunderstandings. No.

She hopes Valentina will remember them at their best. The walks in the parks, the phone calls in the middle of the night and the shared clothes. The swimming and dancing lessons. The love confessions and the kisses, the ones that took their breath away and made them weak on their knees. The light teasing, the long hugs, the words of comfort and the selfless support.

She hopes that with the distance offered by time, she'll know that Juliana loved her and that in turn she knew how much Valentina had loved her. She hopes she'll know that Valentina had taught her how to be loved. She had given Juliana the biggest gift one could offer. Bigger than borrowed houses and expensive clothes.

Love.

Juliana's eyes are closed. She's not sure if at some point she had fallen asleep. She brings her dirty thumb to her bottom lip, the ghost of the kiss they shared in the kitchen still lingering there.

She finally opens her eyes. She stares at the wall. VAL. She once again touches these three letters. She wonders if Valentina can feel her love.

She turns around and stares at the small window. The sky is dark blue instead of black. It's dawn. With every passing minute the blue hue gets lighter and lighter.

The atmosphere is so serene and strangely calm. So contrasting and beautiful compared to what soon awaits her.

Juliana knows that this had been her fate the very moment Chino betrayed his cartel. You can't cheat death. You can't escape your fate. Not for long.

She's grateful that she's been alive long enough to meet Valentina. To feel a love so pure and real. To share some moments of bliss and happiness with her.

She got to experience more selfless love than others have in a lifetime.

And if she had to chose between those less than nineteen years or a full life without Valentina in it, she'd still gladly stand where she is right now.

Suddenly, the voices outside intensify. Juliana can tell that the men use a more formal tone to address whoever they speak to. Alacran.

Juliana straightens her back and wipes the tears from her face with her sleeve. She knows that everything about this situation is outside of her control. Except for one thing.

She's not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing how broken she feels. She fixes her clothes and her hair and puts on the tough mask she always used in front of Chino.

She hears the sound of the key entering the keyhole. When the door opens Juliana doesn't acknowledge the man's presence. She pretends to be preoccupied with the dirty, broken nails of her left hand.

"Playing tough I see," Alacran laughs, the mock in his voice clear.

Finally she gazes at his direction. The first thing she notices is how casually his right hand rests on the leather holster. He stares down at her and makes a crude joke. Juliana grits her teeth and acts as if she's not affected by it.

He grabs her forearm and pulls her from the mattress. Before she's forced to get up and meet her fate, she steals one last glance at the wall.

VAL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments in my previous story. It always means a lot! I apologize for the darkness in this one shot, the next one is going to be tooth-rotting fluff.


End file.
